truth or dare fma style
by fullmetalmaniacc
Summary: okay my 2nd fic i read a few of these and decided to try my luck *spoilers*manga only characters pairings : edxwin ,royai,alxmei,ranfanxling and poor envy is all alone crack fic T for language and .....


ok...so this is my 2nd fanfic i dunno i was on a real sugar high when i wrote this but my friend thought i should put it up neway ive read a few of these and i thought they were funny so i tried it out and actually enjoyed writing it so here goes but before u read this is not a yaoi fic though there are mentions its not like im against it its just that i dont really support it neway on w/ the story ...SPOILERS manga only characters

so...ed, al, winry, roy , riza , ling , ranfan , mei chan and envy are all stuck in a room and are getting freakin bored so they decide to play truth or dare and heres what happens...

ed : Its sooooo friggin borring

roy : shaddap fullmetal we're all bored

al : i know we can have a sing along...

everyone else : uh...

al : ok good here goes...im happy i love kitties the skies high the grounds low i dunno what im singing.

everyone shuts their ears

envy : shut up hyper armour boy !!

al : im not even in an armour anymore

winry : ...hey guys lets play truth or dare

ling : that sounds like fun

ran fan : i agree to anything the master wishes

roy : me first !! fullmetal shrimp truth or dare

ed : who are you calling a grain of rice smaller than all the other grains of rice which you cant even see under a microscope !!...right i want dare

roy : ok i dare you to kiss the person you have a crush on ...

ed : no way !!

roy : ha ! you're a chicken cluck ! cluck ! oh no no you're a chick yeah a chibi chick

ed : CHIBI CHICK WHAT THE FUCK YOU PIECE OF SHIT ? fine!

ed stood up and walked towards winry , she looked up at him he then kissed her on the cheek and turned bright red

ed : done ! ha in your face colonel shit

roy : thats not fair you're supposed to kiss her like you know 'on the lips'

ed : haha baka you never said that !

roy : whatever ...

ed : ok my turn !! al truth or dare ?

al : truth ...

ed : ok um...if you got the chance to turn into a kitten would you?

al : of course !!

envy : would be expected from an idiot cat lover

al : that was mean ...ok its my turn riza chan truth or dare ?

riza : truth

al : would you clean a pigs shed if the colone ordered it ?

riza : id rather shoot myself...yes so its my turn ok envy truth or dare ?

envy : im not playing this shit ...ok truth

riza : are you gay ?

envy : i dunno ... sometimes

weird silence

envy : ok squint eyes (AKA ling ) truth or dare ?

ling : dare !

envy : ok ...um...

ed : hurry it up this is getting boring !

envy : i dare you to eat the rat lying on the floor !

ling : ewwww !! hey im xingese not a cannibal !

envy : whatever ...so you gonna do it squinty ?

ling : um...

ran fan : the master will not be forced to do something he is not interested in !! OR ELSE

ling : yes envy you better listen to her

chuckles

envy : im not afraid of anyone specially not a girl !!

ran fan : why you !!

ran fan and envy start pounding each other

xiao mei goes and jumps on envy's palmtree hair and tries to pull it out , mei chan tries to stop xiao mei

winry : cut it out ! can we got on with the figgin game !!

everyone else : yeah !!

everyone stops fighting

envy : yeah... so you going to eat it ?

ling : alright !

everyone gasps

ling picks up the rat and...

ling : i cant do it ! its a poor innocent creature

al : for once i agree with ling

envy : fine stupid human i'll give you another dare

ling : ok ...

envy : right ! wear a miniskirt for a whole minute !

roy : lol

everyone else : um...

envy takes a rag lying on the floor and habds it to ed

envy : fullmetal transmute this onto a skirt

ed : ...what kind of skirt ?

envy : ...the kind your girlfriend wears

ed : hey ! winry is not my girlfriend

envy : fine just transmute the damn skirt !!

ed : fine !!

ed tranmutes the skirt and hands it over to ling who wears it over his pants

envy : without the pants !

winry , riza , mei and al : no !!

ranfan : ...

ed : ha ha !

roy : what the fuck ?

ling : alright !

ling takes of pants (the skirt is still on so no one can see anything you hentais ! )

ed : bwha hah aha ! priceless

roy rolling on the floor : ha ha ha cant stop laughing !

envy : good !

every1 else : cant watch !!

ran fan : stop this foolishness at once ! master please put your pants back on !

ling : okie dokie

puts pants back on and takes of the skirt

winry , riza , al ,a mei and ranfan : phew !

ling : ok my turn ! miss winry truth or dare ?

winry : dare

ling : hm...ok...i dare you to kiss me

ed : what the fuck ? theres no way shes going to kiss and idiot like you

ling : but its only a dare

ed : dare or no dare shes not doing it !

ling : i think we should let miss winry decide

ed : theres no need to ask her she not gonna...

winry gets up and kisses ling on the cheek

winry : done now will you two quit it ?

ed : Hmph !

ling : ...you have really soft lips miss winry

ed : why you !!

ed starts hitting ling superman music plays in the background ranfan to the rescue ! riza shoots the wall and roy chuckles

riza : stop ! lets just finish this silly game !

roy : shes right no point getting jealous fullmetal ...you can take your 'mechanic' to your room and have the rest of the day off

ed : why you #&

al calms ed down

riza : please sir stop being a pevert theyre only 16

roy : your never too young ...

roy winks at riza , every1 smirks and riza turns red

winry : o...k...mei truth or dare ?

mei : truth hee...hee..

winry : alright are you and al dating ?

everyone waits eagerly for the reply

mei : yes !! isnt it just wonderfull ??

ed : al !! why didnt you tell me ?? that aint fair im the elder one i should get a girlfriend first !

al : well its not my fault your too chicken too tell winry you have a BIG crush on her !! ...woops !

ed : al you ...winry ?

winry : ed ?

ed : um ...hee ...hee

winry : is this true ?

ed : um...yeah

winry : aw...ed i love you too !

ed : huh ?

winry walks over to ed and hugs him tight causing ed to turn to the colour of a beetroot

every1 : aw...

ed : so...when is this game gonna end ?

riza : i dunno ...??

mei : my turn my turn !! i dare ran fan to smile

envy : thats not much of a dare !!

mei : but it is for her

al : yeah ran fan hardly ever smiles...

ran fan forces a smile

winry : you have a really pretty smile you should smile more often

riza : yes she is right

suddenly naruto walks into the room

naruto : woops wrong room hee...hee...sorry

shuts the door behind him

ed : the door was open the whole time ?

roy : looks like it !

riza : then we better get going i cant satnd this anymore !

envy runs out

roy and riza walk out together

roy : so we confirm the dinner tonight ?

riza : sure...

ling and ranfan walk out

ling : you know you do have abeautiful smile ...

ran fan : thank you master

al and mei run out laughing while xiao mei scampers behind them

ed and winry walk out holding hands

half an hour later

ed : so...good night win

winry : good night eddo ...um hey ed dont you think that we should probaly finish the first dare that mustang told you

ed : i think youre right !

ed smirks at her and then locks the door behind him


End file.
